The Honeymoon Suite
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: Marriage is not an easy threshold to cross. That level of commitment requires growth that can take months, and even years. But once the union is made… oh, the doors that open… (collaboration with TheShadowKittyCat)


All told, it was quite commonplace for students of Beacon Academy to date, and eventually marry their fellow team members. In fact, alumnus Taiyang Xiao Long did it twice. For it to happen between members of separate teams was, admittedly, less common, but not at all unheard of. And Taiyang's own daughter managed to pull it off.

During their time at Beacon Academy, Teams RWBY and JNPR were always a tightly-knit group of eight. For whatever reason, be it their stellar teamwork during initiation, their respective leaders' unbreakable friendship, or just the fact that their dorm rooms were directly opposite one another, the two teams got along swimmingly during their four years training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses.

And nowhere was this more evident than in the case of Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos.

Even though Ruby had been admitted to Beacon two years ahead, she was undoubtedly skilled beyond her years, and Pyrrha, herself being a seasoned champion, could not help but admire that. And in turn, Ruby was rather impressed by how humble Pyrrha was about her fame.

Even so, the two never really had any time "one-on-one" until one day after combat practice, when Pyrrha offered Ruby some private training, which she gladly accepted. It, of course, turned out to be a bit more than just training. The two found loads of time to talk around that, and what was once acquaintanceship by association turned to a strong friendship. But that was only how it started.

Over the next four years, the relation between them only escalated, and through it all, Ruby almost never left the champion's side. The two were together through almost everything: classes, missions, fending off the occasional power-hungry villain. And many years later, this devotion reached its logical conclusion when the two of them vowed to be at each other's side in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death did them part.

That's right: They were married.

The ceremony was nice and simple, with not too many people. Just family and friends, less that 30 guests all told. Weiss wanted to have the wedding be all out, but the two did not think it was necessary to have such a big one.

But our story does not take place in the ceremony. It does not concern the brides' vows of love, nor how the guests reacted to this wonderful display.

No.

Our story takes us… to the honeymoon suite.

* * *

Ruby laughed as Pyrrha carried her through the door of the suite. Once they had the door closed, Pyrrha had set the girl on her feet, small smiles on their faces. They both still had their wedding dresses on, Ruby's was strapless flowing out more around the waist. White strands went down the waist mixed by the main color of the dress, red of course. Pyrrha's was more simple, fully white. Two straps wrapping around her neck, a little bit more tight around her waist.

"I still can't believe it," Ruby said, between small giggles. "I'm actually married! We're actually married!"

Pyrrha smiled towards Ruby, nodding. "And I'm a Rose now, it's all so surreal."

Ruby laughed a bit louder at this. "Well, it takes some getting used to. I mean, I've been rocking that last name for 22 years now, so, you know."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at her newlywed wife. "It will take some time yes. But for now…" She rolled her arm around the back of Ruby's neck. "I think we should put this union to… good use," she whispered in the girl's ear.

"Way ahead of you, sweetie," Ruby whispered in turn, reaching for the knotted straps around Pyrrha's neck.

Pyrrha hummed, letting Ruby pull them down her arms. The dress cascaded to the floor, revealing the champion's toned, athletic body, complemented by a (surprisingly lacy) bra and panties. As Ruby silently admired her form, Pyrrha seized her chance, reaching for the straps on Ruby's dress, and undoing them.

"...Nothing, huh? And none of the guests noticed?"

"Not one!" Ruby chirped, proudly. "Well, maybe a couple, but no one said anything."

Pyrrha laughed, before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss started out slow… affectionate. It soon became heated, as Pyrrha's hand wandered from Ruby's neck to her breast. Ruby squeaked in the kiss, and feeling a pinch, she pulled away from the kiss giving a playful glare towards Pyrrha. "Cheater."

"I spent my life playing by the rules, Little Red," Pyrrha intoned. "Don't I get to bend them a little here and there?"

This statement made Ruby blush a little, her eyes flickering away from Pyrrha. "I guess…" Ruby muttered, then looked her sharply in the eyes. "But only if I can too," she whispered, her hand darting to Pyrrha's bra clasp.

Pyrrha smirked, raising her arms to let Ruby remove the article of clothing. Said article flew across the room, landing wherever. "Was that really necessary?"

"Necessary, no. Enjoyable?" Ruby's gaze shifted to her wife's now-bare chest. "Hell yes." Pyrrha felt the girl's lips back on hers, stopping her from commenting again. She hummed, feeling the girl bite her lips, asking for entrance. Smirking into the kiss she parted her lips ever so slightly, barely enough for Ruby to get in.

The brunette growled at this, bringing her hands up to Pyrrha's face. She huffed as they rested their foreheads together. "Such a tease." Ruby huffed as she moved her mouth to Pyrrha's neck, peppering small kisses.

Pyrrha chuckled, feeling herself being backed up onto a table that was in the suite, she groaned feeling Ruby nip at the skin on her shoulder blade. Ruby smiled, gripping under Pyrrha's leg, and pushing her more onto the table. She let her hand trail up Pyrrha's leg, enjoying how squeamish the girl was getting, only to groan as the girl's hand went away from the spot she so desperately desired.

"So I'm the tease?" Pyrrha said, letting out a groan. "Up," Ruby growled, waiting for the girl to lift her waist so she could pull the dress off fully. She also slipped off the frilly underwear, flinging it where she did the bra, making Pyrrha chuckle.

"I told you it was enjoyable, Big Red," Ruby whispered, feeling Pyrrha's arms wrap around her neck. Ruby pulled the girl closer, feeling her wrap her legs around her. She went back to the girl's neck to pick up where she left off, her lips ghosting against Pyrrha's skin. She nibbled on her collarbone moving down to her breast, all the while savoring the sounds coming from the girl under her. Slipping her teeth around her wife's nipple, she smirked, biting lightly, which made Pyrrha groan as she arched her back.

"Ruby…" Pyrrha moaned as she moved her hands, trying to grip something from the pleasure. The brunette let her tongue glide across to the other breast, serving it the same treatment. Pyrrha's gentle, desperate moans were like music to Ruby's ears, and she grinned, trailing her hand down the Pyrrha's stomach and feeling goosebumps rise at the touch.

She felt Pyrrha buck her hips a little, pleading that hand be lower. Rolling her eyes, she slid one finger down, just barely touching Pyrrha's folds. She felt a shiver run through the young woman as she held her breath. But Ruby didn't feel like she was ready. Not yet. She moved her hand away, slipping her fingers into her mouth. She felt Pyrrha's eyes on her as she cleaned them off, one by one. Pyrrha groaned, letting her head fall back onto the table as her chest heaved. "Ruby… please…"

Ruby hummed, nibbling down her body. "'Please' what, Pyrrha?" she asked. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want." She moved her head right over Pyrrha's, letting silver meet emerald, those hungry, beautiful emerald eyes.

"You know what I-" She interrupted herself with a squeak, feeling her nipple pinched.

"I don't think I know, Mrs. Rose," Ruby whispered, giving Pyrrha a cocky smirk, which only made her wife squirm. When it came right down to it, anything Ruby did set her on fire.

She groaned feeling her face heat up. She mumbled something that Ruby couldn't hear. "What, darling? I can't quite hear you."

Pyrrha bit her lip. "I want you to…" she trailed off rolling her head to the side.

Ruby hummed angling herself once more to look Pyrrha in the face. "What Pyrrha? You want me to what?"

Pyrrha's face was now red as Ruby's cape, she loved how Ruby got like this. Dominant. Confident. A far cry from the wide-eyed innocence she fell in love with. "I want you to fuck me. Right now. Please. You know I hate when you tease me."

Ruby hummed, running her tongue across her lip as she rolled her head. "I don't know Pyrrha, you seem to really enjoy it," she said repeating the process of her finger across the lips, feeling the wetness.

Pyrrha shuttered, gasping as she felt her wife's cold fingers, only to whimper as the finger went away. "Oh, quit your whining," Ruby gently chastised, getting off the table. Once she was down, she shimmied out of her dress, now naked as the day she was born. "I think the bed would be a lot more comfortable than the table, don't you agree?" The redhead said helping Pyrrha off of the table directing her to the room, a wiggle in her hips.

Once they were in the room, Ruby pushed Pyrrha onto the bed. Then she climbed onto the bed, straddling the other. Her hands traced Pyrrha's arms, holding them above her head. She moved her lips to the girl's ear.

"Pyrrha?"

"…Yes?"

"Do you feel that little ring of metal around your finger?"

"…Yes…"

"The one I personally slipped on not four hours ago?"

"Y-Yes…" Pyrrha whispered, her anticipation building.

"Hold onto that feeling. And keep it in mind when I do what I have planned. Because it will be your little reminder…" Ruby tenderly kissed her neck- "that I do love you."

This whispered affirmation, coupled with the sexual hormones raging through her body, brought Pyrrha to small tears. "…I love you too…"

"Good. Now buckle up, Big Red." Ruby smirked, as she brought her head downward, toward Pyrrha's legs. "This is where it gets fun," she whispered, running her hand along the inside of her thigh. She spread the girl's legs apart slowly, before moving her mouth where her hand was. Ruby nibbled her way up Pyrrha's leg, incensed by the moans of her wife. Skipping over to the other leg, she kept the pattern going, stopping here and there to breath slightly onto her skin, earning more emphatic moans.

Letting her hands grip both of the girl's thighs, she brought Pyrrha's body closer to her, the distance to her wife's entrance now practically molecular.

"Just… Just get it over with already…" Pyrrha gasped.

"If you insist, love," Ruby panted, driving her tongue straight into Pyrrha's vagina. She hummed, which seemed to send vibrations up Pyrrha's spine and tingle her very brain. The only sound in the room now was the moans of her wife. It sent a shiver up her own spine, and thus motivated her to keep this going.

It seemed Pyrrha's endurance was not limited to the battlefield, and it took Ruby considerably more time than she anticipated before the champion's body locked up, and a shudder ran through it. Pyrrha threw her head back, a throaty moan echoing in the room as Ruby happily lapped up her reward.

"We're lucky this suite is soundproofed, aren't we?" she said, rising to Pyrrha's chest. All the redhead could do was nod as she forced air into her lungs. Ruby smirked, and ran a hand through the girl's hair, waiting for her to calm down.

Pyrrha hummed as she shifting her head, fully enjoying what Ruby was doing. "You okay, honey?" Ruby gently asked, shifting to Pyrrha's side and quickly kissing her cheek.

"Yeah… I'm alright," Pyrrha panted. "I just… forgot how… good you are… at taking… my breath away." Ruby chuckled at this.

Pyrrha turned her head towards Ruby and leaned forward, gently kissing her wife as her hand rested lightly on her hip. "You know," Pyrrha whispered, breaking the kiss, "it's not that fair that I'm getting all this attention." Her finger trailed around Ruby's torso, and she let her hand fully run down Ruby's calf, earning a grin.

"And what exactly are you going to do about that, Mrs. Rose?" Ruby asked feeling Pyrrha's hand move to the inside her thigh. Pyrrha moved the brunette's leg to the side giving her plenty of space. The redhead hummed contemplatively, as she leaning forward into Ruby's ear.

"I may have an idea or two," she whispered, slowly moving her fingers up the girl's thigh, getting closer and closer to the rose's flower. "But here's the thing, Ruby: You decided to be a little… tease." At this, Ruby whimpered, wiggling her hips, and feeling the hand move away. "Well Little Red, you're not the only one who can tease," Pyrrha whispered huskily, nibbling on Ruby's ear.

She continued to nibble her way down to the girl's neck, biting on every little sweet spot she knew would make the girl shiver. The champion left red marks, enjoying how squirmy Ruby was getting, and shifting her body, Pyrrha turned the girl onto her back. "Don't move."

Pyrrha got up from the bed, grabbing a small piece of cloth from her bag (which was conveniently placed in the suite bedroom). She knew those silver eyes were watching her every step, making her grin. Heading back over to the bed, she climbed her way up towards Ruby's face. Lifting her head, she wrapped the cloth around the girl's eyes.

"Now this is where it gets fun," Pyrrha smirked, planting a hungry kiss on Ruby's lips. Ruby couldn't help but shiver at the tone of Pyrrha's voice. This was so unlike her… and she loved it. Ruby waited for the touch of her wife, confused as to why she felt nothing at all.

Past the makeshift blindfold, Pyrrha was waiting for just the right moment. Once she felt that Ruby had waited long enough, she plucked an ice cube from a small basket she'd gotten earlier. She moved closer to the brunette, watching as she turned her head towards the sound of her movement.

"Pyrrha?"

"Hm? Is… something the matter?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little… experiment." She brought the ice cube to the girl's chest, setting it directly in her cleavage. Feeling the new sensation, Ruby shivered and thrashed, almost shrieking in discomfort and pleasure.

"What, do you not like my new experiment?"

"P-P-Pyrrhaaa…"

Pyrrha chuckled, and went to pick out another cube, this time placing it on her stomach. Ruby continued to squirm, in discomfort at the cold, in slight ecstasy at this new sensation, and in anticipation of just where the next cold would come from…

Pyrrha smirked, she knew just what Ruby was thinking. But she felt as though a little more teasing wouldn't hurt, if only to make sure it was even. Picking up yet another ice cube, she shifted towards Ruby's face.

"Open," she gently commanded. Ruby, eager to get this over with, complied, and slowly parted her lips. Pyrrha placed the cube in her own mouth before leaning down, capturing the girl's parted lips and letting the ice cube fall through, right down her throat.

"Pyrrhaaa… how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Not much longer now," she whispered, shifting down Ruby's body. "Just until it's all melted…"

Ruby's mind was a hurricane of emotion. Pleasure, agony, anxiety, impatience, nothing had control and nothing was stopping. All the while, her body heat continued to melt the cubes…

Once Pyrrha felt that the ice had melted enough, she kissed and licked her way down, making sure to clean up the water.

"There," she throatily whispered, her head at last arriving between her wife's knees. "You all cooled down now, Ruby?"

"You are not as funny as you think, darling."

"Well, stop me if you've heard this one," Pyrrha chuckled, as her lips met Ruby's labia. She gave a small lick, enjoying the small sounds made by her wife. Pulling her face back slightly, she ran a finger over the girl's lips.

"Pyrrha…"

"It's alright, Ruby," Pyrrha replied, adjusting her fingers. "I'm done teasing you. You deserve a little bit of pleasure." She brought her body back up to Ruby's head, and removed the blindfold.

From Ruby's perspective, the light over the bed seemed to surround Pyrrha's head like a halo.

"...Could we do that again sometime?"

Pyrrha laughed slightly. "Of course, Little Red," she replied, kissing her one more time before bringing her head to the brunette's chest. She gave a light kiss as she shifted her fingers. As two entered Ruby's vagina, Pyrrha's mouth closed around Ruby's right nipple. She started off at a slow pace, while softly suckling on her wife's breast, then began to pick up the pace with her finger thrusts, in turn beginning to suck harder.

This in turn gave more and more pleasure to Ruby, who all told, was in a great position. The brunette moaned, bucking her hips against Pyrrha's calloused hand. She was eager to find her release, and with the tingling sensation running through her bones, she knew it couldn't be long now…

Pyrrha was working full tilt, pulsing three fingers at a time into Ruby, while suckling full throttle on one breast and firmly massaging the other with her right. Even now she could feel how close the brunette was, but she wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Much to Ruby's dismay, the hands were soon removed, as well as Pyrrha's mouth. This earned Pyrrha a disappointed whine.

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"Oh, come on… I thought you were done teasing…"

"Oh I was, but I want to hear you."

"P… Pyrrha… please… I've waited for years to cum on my wedding night… to be brought to release… by the woman I love… Pyrrha, please… make me cum."

Pyrrha felt a grin slowly forming on her face. "It would be my pleasure." With that, her lips devoured Ruby's in what is known to biological experts as "making out," while systematically worming her entire right hand into her wife's vagina. Not too long after this, Ruby's entire body shook with undeniable pleasure, and Pyrrha's hand was left soaked. Waiting for her wife to calm from her high, she slowly slipped her hand out, bringing her fingers to her mouth. She licked them clean, except for the index finger, which she allowed Ruby to finish off.

"So… how does it taste?" Pyrrha teasingly asked.

"N… Not bad…"

Pyrrha chuckled, laying down next to Ruby. At this, she swiftly sat up.

"Oh, no you don't, Pyrrha. We're not done yet."

"Oh?"

"In fact…" Ruby intoned, going to her own bag, "I think it's time for a little historical reenactment."

"Historical reenactment?"

"Tell me, love…" Ruby said, pulling something out of the bag. "Does the date February 14th, 836 mean anything to you?"

"Uh, isn't that the date of Valentine's Day…?" Pyrrha responded, shifting a bit.

"One particular Valentine's Day, two years ago. In fact, I believe it was the weekend before we got our apartment… soundproofed," she said with a smirk, slowly stepping into her finding. "Lot of noise complaints that night, weren't there?"

Pyrrha's face heated up as memories flooded her mind. "I'm starting to remember, yes…"

"Maybe a familiar face will help," Ruby whispered, walking back to the bedside. "Or at least a head."

Pyrrha's eyes could not help but focus on what now lay between Ruby's legs: a dark red strap-on dildo. 9 inches. Rubber silicone. Ultra firm.

"Pyrrha, I'm sure you've met Thorn."

"I…I have," she stuttered, a small fire building up in her stomach.

"Wonderful. Then I won't need to introduce you two." Ruby slowly brought her face to Pyrrha's. "You ready?"

All Pyrrha could do was give a small nod, not trusting her own words at this point.

Needing no further encouragement, Ruby propped her wife up onto her hands and knees atop the bed, and with only a small "Here goes" for warning, plunged her prosthetic penis into Pyrrha's pussy.

The champion squealed in surprise, ecstasy, and a hint of pain, but not enough to dull her high. Only to enhance it. She felt Ruby slightly adjust her position, continuing her thrusts. Each pistoning of the toy hit just the right spot that left her breathless, only moans could escape her mouth now. She loved the feeling of Ruby's hands gripping her hips. The sounds she made. Everything that the brunette did, Pyrrha loved.

She couldn't seem to keep her head up, her whole body like jelly. Pyrrha rested her head in between her hands, which were gripping the sheets just to keep her steady. Her moans grew louder and louder, and as Ruby's thrusts grew quicker in pace, Pyrrha knew that the girl was now using her semblance, hitting the spot in a faster rhythm.

Ruby knew that spot far too well. She knew every spot on Pyrrha's body; every nerve, every pressure point, every little inch of herself that drove the champion absolutely insane. Soon Pyrrha could feel her body lock up, as shivers were sent down her spine. She moaned louder than even she thought possible as she shuddered from the long orgasm. The champion could practically see stars in her vision.

Both gasping for air, they stayed in their position for a little bit longer before Ruby pulled out. Pyrrha whimpers slightly at the loss of the filling, but didn't complain any further. She was now tired, more tired than before, and slumped down onto the mattress.

Ruby almost hastily unstrapped "Thorn," casting it aside. She crawled to Pyrrha's side, and began to spoon her.

"I… I think I remember now," Pyrrha panted, her wife's gentle embrace bringing her down from her high.

"Oh… do you now?" Ruby replied, panting slightly as well.

"I remember that… it took us… two days… to fully clean our bedsheets."

Ruby snickered, "You weren't complaining then."

Pyrrha shifted her body to come face to face with her wife. "And who says I'm complaining now?" she whispered, stroking Ruby's face with her hand.

"I'm not," Ruby replied in a whisper, leaning into Pyrrha's hand.

"This was the best choice of my life, Ruby."

"What? Letting me peg you again?"

"No," Pyrrha responded, with a light kiss to Ruby's cheek. "Marrying you."

Ruby let out a small laugh, and nuzzled into her wife's shoulder. "…I love you so much, Pyrrha."

"Ruby…" Pyrrha rested her hand on Ruby's head, "I love you too."

It wasn't long before both fell asleep.


End file.
